Empezando de nuevo
by Lovyrs
Summary: Rukia es nueva en la ciudad de Karakura, no conoce a nadie y ni las costumbres de este lugar. Ichigo es el alumno mas troleador y pendejo de toda la secundaria, siendo uno de los mas reconocidos del colegio.¿Que pasara cuando Ichigo conosca a Rukia?¿Sera una mas de sus victimas?¿Aguantara Rukia esto?¿Que experiencias conocerá en este lugar?- Pesimo summary pero una oportunidad pido


Holis! :DD

No es mi primera historia pero... bueno :c , espero que les guste, no soy buena en hacer historias pero nada se pierde con intentar. no? C: Como siempre, mi pareja preferida de Bleach, el Ichiruki y quize homenajear esta pareja con esta ridiculo y fea historia (?) ok no .-. :B

Hahahahhaaha se que esta feo pero algo es algo :C

Aclaraciones: Toda la historia es de la vida real :DD

Disclaimer: Bleach no es de mi pertenencia, pertenece a Tite Kubo, los personajes los uso sin ningun fin de lucro.

"**Empezando de nuevo"**

_Prólogo_

Ver el paisaje a través de la ventana era su nuevo pasatiempo mientras se encontraba allí, sentada en el incómodo asiento del bus con destino a Karakura, que en pocos minutos llegaría a ser su nuevo hogar. Habían pasado alrededor d horas desde haber partido de la capital de país y bueno, siendo adolescente, era imposible estar quieta.

Primero fue una película, una de acción, peleas, sangre, esas cosas. Nada mal para no entretenerse, pero… ya después de eso, ¿qué más sigue? ¿Acaso creen que una sola película cubre las malditas horas que debe aguantar aplastando su trasero en el asiento sin posibilidad de hacer nada? Para Rukia, algo más aburrido no puede haber.

Su hermana mayor, Hisana, se encontraba al lado de su asiento, siempre se sientan juntas, algo que ya le aburría para la menor, siempre era ella quien la trataba como su hija, aunque a veces no la aguantaba, la quería. Siguio viendo el paisaje, lugares que recién las veían, imágenes que recién conocía, ¡Por Dios! ¡Estamos en el norte de Japon! , nunca imagino llegar por esta zona de su país, ni siquiera le importo. Y lo peor de todo, era que nuevamente sería una extraña en una ciudad que, quien sabe, que raras costumbres tendrán…

Estoy aburrida- hablo la pelinegra menor mientras bostezaba de aburrimiento.

Ya estamos cerca- respondió su hermana, que la miro sin interés.

Solo vienes por tu Byakuya, me arrastras a esto- respondió Rukia sin mirar a su acompañante, recordar eso le hizo enojar.

Mira Rukia, cállate porque tú no tienes ningún derecho en decirme nada, yo te mantengo y sabes bien que vengo por el traslado de mi trabajo-

Tsh- volteo completamente, dándole la espalda a su hermana, siguió con su recorrido a lo exterior.

"Supongo que tendre que tomarlo como una nueva oportunidad para empezar…" pensó la menor, suspiro nostálgicamente mientras recordaba su niñez en Tokio.

Al poco tiempo, empezó a ver casas pequeñas, luego casas mas grandes, restaurantes, parques, etc… vio rápidamente un cartel que poco a poco se alejaba debido a la velocidad del bus en donde se encontraba…

"Karakura"… susurro a lo bajo la menor.

* * *

><p>¡Te voy a sacar sangre de ese culo por responder a tu padre!- grito en son de broma Isshin mientras perseguía a su primogénito con un látigo en mano.<p>

¡No jodas viejooo! – grito Ichigo mientras huía de su padre con todas sus fuerzas.

¡No huyas, cobarde! ¡Ha! – exclamo el padre creyéndose un caballero en jinete.

Jajajaja ni que fueras valiente – respondió el pelinaranja mientras corría, haciéndole muecas a su progenitor.

Corrieron de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, de arriba hasta abajo y de todas las formas posibles dentro de su casa. Parecían niños incontrolables, también que el padre le seguía el juego…, Isshin, al ser ya más mayor, se cansó, siendo su hijo quien sonrió burlonamente al ver que tenía la victoria.

¿Ves viejo? Ya ríndete…-

Ya carajo… ah ah ah… anda… lárgate-

¡LARGATE! Haz de tu vida lo que quieraaas… - canto Ichigo mientras bailaba la cumbia que tanto le encantaba a su padre.

¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

Hermano, te llaman al teléfono- interrumpió Karin, hermana del pelinaranja, apuntaba con su dedo a la habitación anterior – Rápido, no querrás perder esa llamada- dijo seria como siempre.

¡Ash! ¿Quién es? – pregunto el mayor mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

Inoue, Ichigo-

¡Inoue! ¡Ok! ¡Voy para allá! – exclamo mientras se iba corriendo, con ganas de responder a su "amiga"…

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Bueno, esto solo es el prologo nun... lo de Ichigo le paso a una persona que conosco jajaja C: , espero que les guste, dejen su opinion mediante un review porfavor C:


End file.
